


The Harvest of Demeter

by alexxriott



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Challenge Response, Demeter's Harvest May 2019, F/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxriott/pseuds/alexxriott
Summary: My collection of responses to the Lore Olympus May Harvest Challenge 2019. Lots of Hades/Persephone floof inside. I do not own Lore Olympus, it is a webtoon by the super talented Rachel Smythe! 31 individual prompts/parts!





	1. Beautiful

Soft pink hair curled neatly around Persephone's cheekbones, more ringlets falling daintily to the nape of her neck and slender collarbone. She had just slipped into a gauzy black dress with a modest sweetheart neckline. It boosted her confidence and smoothed in all the right places. It was also the third dress she had tried on in twenty minutes. Anxiety filled the small pink goddess, and she chewed on her bottom lip worriedly. She stared at her reflection.

"I wasn't really sold on that dress, so if you think that I should pick a different one, don't hesitate to let me know! How about this one? I know you said they were all fine but...but I don't want to just show up looking like -" Persephone paused, hands twisted together nervously as she turned her head to look at Hades.

She had perched herself on a soft, cobalt blue cushion in at a rather intricately designed vanity. Hades had ordered it special for her when she had moved in. The pink and blue crystallized roses swirling the edges of the mirror had easily stolen her heart. He had purchased it along with several other things she swore she would never need, although, her heart continued to swell with the sweetness of his gifts. Hades was a kind husband, despite popular belief. The littlest joys he gave his wife brought him great pleasure. It was breathtaking to see the light in him in those moments, and often pretty amusing, if she went by Hecate's sly, knowing smiles whenever she spotted them side by side. So whenever he was given the oppurtunity to dote on his cute wife, he did. Persephone's eyes widened in surprise, her words and reflection in the pretty mirror forgotten as she heard a quiet snore. Was he asleep? She craned her neck, pushing herself up from the tufted cushion of the vanity seat.

He was! She giggled into her palm, brilliant pink eyes soaking up the sight. The busy King of the Underworld - in all his glory - snoozing in a crumpled button up, tie askew, snoring. His suit jacket laid in a wrinkled mess underneath Cordon Bleu. The dog was nestled comfortably against his hip, the little enabler, and was fast asleep beside him. They were supposed to be getting ready for Zeus's party, but it didn't look like Hades was as nervous about attending as she was.

She found herself tiptoeing across the room. Now, it wasn't like her to be so bold, but something about that angelic view drew her in closer to her husband. She had seen the flower nymphs asleep before, and her mother, but there was just something about the tranquility emanating from this particular god that made this...different. The hard lines of his brow often remained furrowed, the sharp angle of his jaw, and stern, dark eyes were all missing. Warmth and softness and content had stolen away his worry, revealing the handsome husband underneath the stressors of his title as King of the Underworld. His lips parted in a sigh. Persephone wondered if he was dreaming, as she carefully slid onto the satin sheets, much to Cordon Bleu's chagrin. She smothered more giggles at the pup's look at being woken up. The white fluff ball hopped off the bed, little feet click clacking on the wood floor right out of the room.

A manicured fingertip traced that relaxed jawline, then slid up with the rest of her hand into Hades's hair. He smelled of something rich and dark, of fire, and intoxicatingly of just...Hades. She dipped her head down, to kiss his cheek. Smooth lips met hers, much to her surprise, and she found herself looking into brilliant crimson that was her beloved's eyes. He kissed her gently, guiding her to hover above him with one hand bracing her waist, the other seeking the hand she had so affectionately combed through his hair. She wrinkled her nose in pretend disdain, earning a quiet chuckle. A pleasurable warmth surged through her veins as his fingers traveled up her side to the clips at the back of her bodice.

"Hades, t-the party..." she found her face felt hot, the dress abruptly too tight despite the flowy material of it. His face turned wicked, the change so quick it almost made her head spin. He licked at the thickest part of her bottom lip before capturing her mouth for a harder kiss. Still, his eyes never left hers. He pulled back, but only just so, forehead pressed to hers.

"Screw the party."

Persephone sighed. "But we skipped the last one too, and you know that eventually we have to make an appearance."

"And share the vision my beautiful wife?" He asked her softly, squeezing his hips for emphasis with strong fingers. Persephone swallowed a nervous moan, fidgeting. One of her curls was falling, shading her eyes.

"Beautiful?"

A chaste kiss, the whisper of sheets, and Persephone found herself beneath her dark king, frozen in awe at both his strength and the lightning fast change in him from sleep to wakefulness. Magenta eyes followed every curve of corded muscle, every mark, soaking up his gorgeous form peeking out from just beneath that rumpled shirt. She itched to pull apart the buttons and see more.

"The most beautiful," he murmured, head dipped down, tasting the hollow spot at her neck before curving upward. "I thought I was dreaming, but here you are - my beautiful queen."

"Beautiful," she repeated, grasping both sides of his face to pull him to her body. She shivered as he chuckled against her flesh. Her lips grazed the crown of his head reverently. He stretched, the movement achingly teasing, planting a smattering of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her forehead.

"But not as beautiful as the heart I see in you," she managed, "Gods, I love you, Hades."  
  


 


	2. Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this prompt, but I thought it would be cute just to write out a little piece about Hades feeling awkward and everybody knowing what the heck Harry Potter is about except for him since he stays busy in the Underworld. His confusion is so adorable. I really struggled not to make him a Slytherin, and somebody suggested he is more of a Gryffindor so I rolled with it. Please forgive this atrocity that is my flustered Hades drabble. I know this prompt is a train wreck for me today. I am so sorry. XD

Hades sighed, ruffling his white hair in frustration. Early that morning, he had been cross as his brothers had dropped by for an unexpected wake up call. And then, to make matters worse, had stuck around just long enough to con him into participating in a silly event planned for all of Olympus. The dead could take a break, they said. Hades needed to get out more, they said. Begrudgingly, he had agreed. And here he was. Although, he still felt regret. His only comfort was a bit of gossip he had overheard - Persephone had been invited too, and she was interested in coming. So yes, here he was. At the party. Uncomfortable, out of place, and without a single clue as to what was going on. He stared at the tables in front of him. There were four of them, each decorated up in various themed colors. People seemed to be sitting at specific tables, but he could not for the immortal life of him, figure out the reason why they were specifically seated at those certain tables.

The first was a brilliant shade of green that he found was quite pleasing, intertwined with silver, a large snake on the banner fluttering in the breeze just above. It was ruined, however, as he spotted his brother Zeus sitting boldly on the table top there, near the end, boasting about some adventure to a gaggle of fans. The urge to roll his eyes was mighty. The second was brilliant shades of red and gold, displaying a proud lion. Just beyond it, at the third table, was his brother Poseidon, his sea green visage hard to mistake awash the ribbons of blue and bronze. A majestic eagle was painted above him on the wide blue banner. And lastly, his crimson gaze fell to a table of brilliant yellow with adornments of the deepest black. A badger was displayed prominently on the table's banner. The perfect goddess sat there beneath it, swathed in white, her pink flesh shimmering in both the light of the sun and the scattered candles. Persephone. Already, he could feel the anxious urge to get close to her, if only for a few moments, that he couldn't explain. Perhaps he would sit there in the hopes of striking up conversation? It'd been weeks since he last laid eyes on her.

Hades started toward the yellow table, adjusting his collar as he walked. He felt nervous, which was actually quite rare. Leave it to the pink beauty to make him sweat with anxiety as he worried over saying something foolish or being rejected. Never before had a woman affected him in such a way. But then, he didn't often let them in close, with few exceptions.

A hand clapped on his shoulder, making him jolt. He whipped around, only to find Minthe. She flicked her crimson tresses haughtily over her shoulder, dark eyes lined by soot black lashes that batted playfully, mockingly. There was an attractiveness to her, surely, but she was a bit too sharp around the edges sometimes for him. He stared at her for a moment. Was that a tic starting in his eye? He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Minthe?"

"Hades," she returned in a soft purr, fingers catching at the knot of his red tie. Zeus had flung it at him in a demand it be worn after rummaging through his closet (despite threats to cease his meddlesome behavior). She bumped their bodies together, uncomfortably close and warm. Her smile was nothing but poisoned honey. Absently, he noted she wore black and green, much like his brother. "Where are you going?"

He sadly glanced over his shoulder at the pink goddess in the corner. Hades sighed and shrugged his shoulders, swatting her hands from his chest.

"Nowhere, apparently. What can I do for you?"

"No need to be so stiff," she quipped, waving a hand at him. "Come on, we only have a few minutes because we don't have the same colors. Don't know how you ended up there instead of with us, but no use arguing about it now. "

The red-haired woman guided Hades by the elbow, straight to the table of red and gold hues. He sat with a sigh, spine rigid, which earned him an off color look from Minthe. She pushed a plate in front of him, piled high with various odd treats and a long wooden stick. He poked at the plate, far from hungry, and decided on the wood. He twirled it between his fingers and then found himself frowning at it. There were little decorations carved into the wider end. What was this?

"What's this?"

A derisive snort. He should have known she would not explain without complaint. When he looked up at her instead of focusing further on the stick, he saw her cheeks shadowed with an uncharacteristic flush. Was she...embarrassed? A long silence fell between them, the nymph's eyes trailing from the stick to the face of the man she had pulled aside.

"They're...wands."

"What?" Hades stared.

"Oh, for gods sake! Wands," she snapped, jutting her chin out stubbornly, arms crossed across her chest. "F-for casting spells. Haven't you ever heard of Harry Potter? Why all this if you haven't?"

"Zeus declared this foolish event mandatory."

"Obvs. But didn't you at least look into what you were waltzing in on?"

Hades hesitated. He glanced behind them to the farthest table, but spotted no pink. He had really come for her. "...no."

The little red demoness rolled her eyes so hard he thought they might have stuck that way. She snatched the wand from his fingers and made a silly little motion between them. Little sparks of gold flickered to life and faded to nothing. He stared hard.

"But it isn't real."

"No," Minthe drawled impatiently, tapping the tabletop with the pointy end. "But the point is that it is festive and fun. Everybody that is somebody wants in on this party. Harry Potter is so in right now and this is so over the top nobody but Zeus could've pulled this shindig together."

She continued with barely a breath, and he sat, trying to retain all the info she threw at him.

"So it's about a mortal with magical powers and he somehow defeats a god?"

"Not a god, Hades, but a dark magic user. An evil wizard."

Hades met her gaze. Minthe blushed darker, the wand unceremoniously thrown into his lap. She stood, brushing imaginary dust from her tight black dress. "Right."

"Right," she repeated. "Just try to have fun and pretend you know what's going on? Good luck."

And just like that, she was gone. He sighed, noting that somehow during his little lesson, piles of lesser deities had settled into the party, choosing tables that indeed suited their attire. Was that the reason for his red tie? He glanced up at the lion emblazoned above him, then to Zeus, nestled between - surprise - several lovely nymphs. He picked at an odd, savory pastry, filled with spiced pumpkin and cheese. A little note card beside the platter declared them to be "pumpkin pasties".

"Having fun, Hades?" Hera slipped beside him, holding the hand of his favorite niece, both done up in brilliant shades of red. Her golden hair was twisted into an elaborate coil, Hebe's a perfect, miniature match for her mother's. Both their heads held a small crystal lion and delicate stones. She spoke smoothly, but her brilliantly blue eyes were dangerously bright, trained on her husband at the table adorned in green. Hebe pretended not to notice, brandishing her wand in her uncle's direction enthusiastically.

"Of some sort," he admitted as he polished off another pasty. They were actually quite delicious. He winked at Hebe, earning the girl's sweet smile. "And you?"

"I," Hera started, but she must have caught something in her very direct gaze, and she silently placed Hebe, ever so gently, beside Hades. "Watch her for me, I have to take care of something."

She reached over, snatching a goblet from in front of Hades and took a large sip before disappearing from the lion's table. Slowly, Hades wiggled the pastry crumbs from his fingertips with wide eyes. Hebe giggled, not surprised by her mother's disappearing act. A glance over told him Zeus was now missing too - shocker.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, little one," he said loftily, leaning closer to the little, violet-eyed goddess. She loved it when she got to spend time with her Uncle Hades, though it was so seldom that Hebe could probably count the occasions on one hand. She showed him her perfect teeth, little red sparks flying from her stick wand.

"That's okay, Uncle, because now you can play with me. You're a Gryffindor too, huh? I would have thought you'd be sitting with Papa."

"Gryffindor?"

Hebe motioned upward toward the lion in her hair and then up and down the table. She laughed softly, patting Hades's knee as if he were the child and she, in fact, the knowing adult. The girl was too wise for her age. The little goddess of youth fished a snack out of the platters spread out in front of her at the table, munching happily as her uncle kept his eye on her. He waited until she had finished, brushing crumbs from her lips, before she spoke again, sipping at her goblet slowly as it was too large for her small hands. It was full of a rich, but all too sugary, buttery liquid that was oddly bubbly, and unlike anything Hades had ever seen before.

"Where is the spring goddess Persephone? Mommy and Papa talk about you and her a lot."

Hades almost choked on the very air in his lungs. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His brow creased, eyes wide, which drew a fit of laughter from the young girl beside him. She pointed a dainty finger across the tables. Hades didn't dare turn to see where she was pointing. He could already feel himself sweating. Didn't Hebe know it was rude to point?!

"They do, do they? What do they say?" He asked, trying to be casual, but failing, even in front of this young slip of a girl. He chuckled nervously, slicking back his hair. Her purple eyes followed her pointing finger, then slid back to Hades.

"A little bit of this and that between drinks," she admitted sweetly, dropping her hand to her lap. "Mommy thinks you could marry her one day, but maybe it was a joke. Papa sure thought it was funny."

"Ma-marry?" Hades looked surreptitiously toward the yellow and black table again, spotting a blotch of pink from the corner of his eye. Did he look as overwhelmed as he felt? He shook his head, taking a big gulp from his cup. "Nah, kiddo, we're just friends. She's a real nice goddess, Hebe."

"Friends," she repeated, shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. A calmer, graceful Hera was approaching them from behind, though he knew not how she got there - and arms linked with none other than the spring goddess of their conversation. Hades wished he could simultaneously melt into the floor and be cooler than the Underworld in face of her approach.

"Hades, Persephone and I were just speaking of you," Hera explained, ushering the goddess toward him and gathering up Hebe before she sidestepped just out of Hades's reach. He could have sworn it was all quite intentional.

"How are you, Persephone?" He managed, as Hera made her escape. Curse her.

She too brandished outlandish gear - a brilliant black and yellow scarf and a little badger plush. She waved it before him excitedly, plopping down beside him.

"Oh, Hades, look, I'm a Hufflepuff!"

Hades paused, his awkwardness momentarily forgotten. "A-ah, I see."

"And you're in Gryffindor," she exclaimed with equal excitement, grinning.

"So it seems," Hades said with a confused expression as he Persephone rambled to him about various parts of their party feast and the costumes other deities were parading around in. Some of the things she talked about he understood, but for most of it, he merely nodded, agreeing, with some vague idea of this absurdity that was the "Harry Potter" party theme. If he had to sit here without her, he realized, he'd probably leave soon. Heck, he didn't want to come at all, and if he was honest, his own curiosity and the pretty woman beside him were the only things keeping him rooted to the seat at the red and gold table.

"Never heard of Harry Potter, have you? Let me try to sum it all up for you..."

They passed the time discussing the story, Hades coercing her to dance as she spoke, sample the strange savory pastries and even taste the butterbeer drink Hebe had in her cup. By the time he realized it, several hours had passed. Persephone had somehow made this party bearable after all. He couldn't help the heat that spread to his face as he realized he never did ask specifically about her stuffed little badger or the specific colors of the tables. She'd glossed over it of course, but he may have accidentally tuned it out. He swallowed a large sip of the fizzy butterbeer, watching the goddess fidget with the little plush figure when they sat back at the table. She was quite amused over something so small.

Persephone paused, taking in his flustered appearance. She waved the badger's chubby little arm at him."What's the matter? Are you...not enjoying the party? Am I talking to much?"

"Forgive me, I...What's a Hufflepuff?"

Persephone's laugh was like the sweetest of bells. Hades flushed as she patted his shoulder gently. Well, not even the King of the Underworld could learn it all in one day. He'd just have to read and find out.


	3. Food (A Girl Is Hungry)

 

"I'm so hungry," Persephone groaned to herself, staring into the fridge. She'd been living here with Artemis for about two weeks now. It was odd - sleeping alone, unable to take a stroll through a field or the garden (Artemis didn't have one here, and so much was concrete and modern that an open field was quite out of the question in _this_ neighborhood). Not to mention there was quite a strict rule that said no boys - and that included her messenger friend Hermes. Her eyes lazily drifted to the items on the lit glass shelves, pausing here and there. She wanted to say that she couldn't be happier, but the truth was, a girl had needs. A girl most definitely needed something to eat and fast. She had originally tried to just grow some fruit, but she had learned the hard way on day two that growing trees in the living room was frowned upon. Another rule, but she supposed it was obvious enough of a rule. Maybe if she did grew just a tiny one outside? Olympus was very different from the open fields of the mortal realm home she had known all these years. There was no golden wheat here to sway in a warm night's breeze.

"Ugh," she groaned again, the fridge door shutting with a quiet click. Artemis watched her, amused, from the other side of the kitchen's pristine marble countertop. She had her fingers interlaced, propped up on her elbows, chin in her hands. Her pretty purple lips were curved upward in such a calm grin that the spring goddess wanted to shout. Did she not see this was a crisis? There was no food in the house! That meant grocery shopping and grocery shopping meant a longer wait for food and she just didn't have the energy to grow what she wanted right now. She was too gosh darn hungry!   
  
" _Artemis_!"

"What?"

Persephone watched her flick her pin straight hair over her shoulders as she readjusted on her counter side stool. Was she twitching? She felt like she was. Her bottom lip jutted out just a little and she sank down into the stool opposite of the violet beauty. She widened her eyes in an attempt to look as cute and innocent and sad as possible. Artemis sniggered. Either it hadn't worked, or she was invulnerable to Perse's puppy dog eyes.

"If you're hungry, then maybe you should eat something?" Magenta eyes followed Artemis as she sauntered to the fridge, opening it to retrieve a small, opaque plastic container that Persephone had dismissed. Artemis re-seated herself on her stool opposite of her. The lid to the container popped open with a small "tup" sound. The deity fished out a sunbutter and honey sandwich on wheat, a corner of her mouth lifting into the barest of smirks. The shorter, pink goddess could feel her mouth begin to water. She leaned forward with a strangled sound trapped in her throat. Her tummy growled.

"Artemis?"

Artemis dragged her finger along the edge of her sandwich, catching the sweet honey and sunflower seed butter falling out from between the bread. She popped her finger in her mouth, and groaned at the incredible flavor. She bounced on the balls of her feet. A small smile curved over her lips. 

"Oh, Gods, Perse! This. Is. Amazing."   
  
That's it, her stomach was eating itself. How cruel of her. She sniffled, forehead clunking onto the cold counter. She grumbled something unintelligible into the surface, condensation forming from her breath. Persephone thought she heard Artemis laugh, but the sound was muffled by her arms wrapped partially around her head. It was all she could do to stop herself from miserably attempting to steal a bite of that undoubtedly delicious, mean woman's sandwich. Slowly, she peeked upward, instantly spotting that the grin the other sported was now much wider. She looked very much like that cat that had caught the canary. 

The violet goddess took a big bite of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. The sound that escaped her was nothing short of sinful, which only added to Persephone's ire. A crown of dark flowers sprouted in short, bubblegum pink hair. Artemis swallowed thickly and tossed her a saucy wink.

"I ordered pizza."

Persephone sat up straight. The movement was so abrupt her stool rocked, and she stared open mouthed at Artemis. "What now? When did you do that?"

She watched as the sandwich was casually tossed back into the container, the lid snapped back on with a loud click. Persephone didn't often eat pizza. Having blossomed under Demeter's motherly eye, she had lived freely in the golden fields of wheat and flowerbeds with the flower nymphs. They ate a straight diet of raw fruits and vegetables, very seldomly bothering with the much more modern world of Olympus. Why would you when they could all grow and harvest a bountiful amount of produce so easily and freely? And yet, she remembered pizza. There had been a special occasion, though she was too young to remember much detail, when she had been called by Zeus alongside her mother to the home of the gods. What she did remember was gooey cheese and thick, delicious sauce made of tomatoes. It had been the best hot food she had ever eaten. Demeter had grown tired of her asking so often for it, and refused to purchase it due to both inconvenience and distance, but she had never forgotten. And now, stomach protesting viciously, she felt a wave of excitement surge through her. She was getting pizza!

She dashed from her stool to Artemis, who stood with a cheshire cat smile. How had she known? Demeter had probably spilled, wanting to push her daughter as fast as she could into her studies and eternal maidenhood - what better than a tasty bribe she knew who daughter would have no qualms with? She hugged her, laughing out loud.

"Yay! Aw, that was so mean! I couldn't believe you!"

Artemis giggled into the smaller girl's shoulder, and then separated herself from her. There was a knock on the door. 

"I'm sorry, it was just too good to pass up," she said in a sing song voice as she left the kitchen, digging in the pocket of her black yoga pants (yoga pants with pockets, who knew?) and pulling out some money for the pizza. Persephone bounced eagerly on her heels as the other goddess disappeared from view. She heard the door open, voices as the goddess probably paid and thanked their delivery guy, and the door shut again. Her stomach growled again for good measure. Artemis popped back into the kitchen just as Persephone slid some plates onto the kitchen counter. 

The pizza box hardly had time to touch down on the surface before the spring goddess pounced, blowing an exaggerated kiss to the goddess before her. 

"You're welcome!"

The cheese pull was of epic proportions. Persephone chewed heartily through a rather big mouthful, head bobbing a second, wordless thanks. Artemis helped herself to a single slice, shaking her head.

"Oh gosh, _food_! Thank you, I was so hungry." Perse accidentally dripped a bit of sauce onto her front, but swiped it up with a quick flick of her wrist.

"You're incorrigible." 

"I knmmmpf."

Artemis snorted into her pizza, which made Persephone guffaw into the cheese. A bit of a blush dusted the older girl's cheeks. They grinned at each other from opposite ends of the pizza box.

"Just shut up and eat your food."

Persephone did, quite happily, thank you very much because a girl was hungry!

 


End file.
